


Passing Time

by archdemonblood



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archdemonblood/pseuds/archdemonblood
Summary: Post-DA2, pre-DAI. Hawke and her lovers go to Orlais to meet up with a friend, but they arrive before him, and will have to find some way of having fun until he arrives. PWP.





	

“I’ve never been to Orlais before,” Fenris said, looking out their fourth-story window to the dismal Jader side-street and the grey building across the alley. “I don’t think I like it very much.”

Hawke laughed, brushing the sleet out of her long blonde hair. “I’d love to disagree,” she said, “but I think, as a Fereldan, I’m obligated by law to hate Orlais.” Being cold always put Fenris in a bad mood. The man was more Tevinter than he liked to admit. Hawke wasn’t terribly thrilled either. They hadn’t even been able to bring Fluffy! Mabaris didn’t do well with long journeys, and Fluffy was an old man now who was happier staying with Aveline while Hawke and her lovers ran off to Orlais for a week of clandestine meetings. 

“You two can complain all you like,” Isabela said, flopping back on their bed and then bouncing a little. “This is nice, compared to The Hanged Man.”

“I’ve slept under bridges that were nice compared to The Hanged Man,” Fenris said. “Why did Stroud want to meet us here?” 

“It’s well enough out of the way,” Isabela said. “Not the sort of place where you expect a Grey Warden to hold meetings with a wanted Marcher fugitive. Maybe that’s why.”

“Could be,” Hawke agreed. “He’s also from Orlais. Maybe he wanted to be somewhere familiar. And it gets us out of the Free Marches without requiring us to go too deep into Orlais.” 

Isabela nodded. “In any case, I’m sure we’ve beaten him here by at least a day or two. We’ll just have to pass the time until he arrives.”

Fenris sighed and began opening nightstand drawers. “Is there anything here to read?” Fenris asked. “I’ve been feeling out of practice.”

Isabela shrugged. “There might be a copy of the Chant in here somewhere, but I’m sure it’s in Orlesian.”

Fenris sighed. 

Hawke considered the situation for a moment, and then walked over to Fenris and knelt down on the window ledge. “I’ll help you practice,” she said, and in the fog of the window she wrote a sentence. 

“Do you think S-t-r-o-u-d... S-t-r-ou-d... Stroud... will bring B-e-th-a-n-y... Bethany?” Fenris looked at Hawke. “I don’t know. He might. Write something harder.”

Hawke smiled. She wrote another sentence. 

“Aveline is named after a ch-a-v-a-l-i-er...” Fenris squinted at the word for a minute and then looked at Hawke. 

“Chevalier,” Hawke said. 

“How?” 

“Well, her dad was a chevalier, and he wanted her to--”

“No,” Fenris said, “I mean how do those letters make that word?”

“Orlesian.”

“And I like this place even less...” Fenris muttered. 

“Go on,” Hawke said. “Before it all fades away.”

Fenris looked back at the window. “Aveline was named after a chevalier from... O-r-l-i-a-s?”

“Where we are right now, Fenris,” Hawke said. 

Fenris looked at the sentence as if it had personally offended him, and scratched out the I and the S from the word ‘Orlais’ with two hooked fingers like a cat's claws. 

“Now it says ‘Orla,’” Hawke said. 

Fenris stuck a Y on the end, and looked at Hawke smugly. 

“Better,” Hawke said with a giggle. 

“Orlesian is cheating,” Fenris said. 

“You said you wanted something harder!” Hawke countered. 

“Harder. Not cheating.”

“I’ve got something,” Isabela said, standing and walking over to the window. She wrote out a sentence with several big words, and then stepped back. 

Hawke snorted. 

“Don’t ruin it,” Isabela told Hawke. 

Fenris squinted at her, and then at the window. “With-out... d-e-l-a-y... delay... I will... p-er-f-o-r-m...” 

Hawke worried her lower lip between her teeth. 

Fenris glanced at both of the women suspiciously, but read on:   
“C-u-n--”

“Hard C sound,” Hawke said, blushing and barely biting down a giggle. 

Fenris nodded. “C-u-nn-i-l-ing-u-s...” He rolled his eyes, finally getting the joke. “Cunnilingus,” he said. He looked at Isabela and raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to the window and finisher reading. “On the b-ea-u-t-i-f-u-l... beautiful... pirate queen.”

Isabela and Hawke laughed. 

Fenris smiled, and then coughed to hide it. “Well,” he said, “That was certainly harder.”

“ _Something_ is harder, I hope,” Isabela said. 

Fenris turned to Hawke and dipped his head. “Thank you, but we’ll have to continue this lesson another time,” he said. “I can’t have Isabela thinking I’m a liar.”

Hawke watched them walk toward the bed and scoffed. “Well, I hope Isabela wasn’t thinking she could interrupt my lesson and then exclude me from the fun!” Hawke followed them across the room. “Besides, I’ve got a new toy.”

Fenris and Isabela exchanged a smirk and looked at Hawke expectantly. Hawke walked over to her suitcase, and after a moment of digging around, she produced a shiny bright red toy shaped a bit like a wishbone, but the angle wasn’t as steep and one end was much shorter than the other. Hawke had paid a pretty sum to have some Tranquil enchant it, and that wasn’t even taking into account the emotional suffering she had endured just trying to explain to those Tranquil what she wanted and why she needed it for. The Tranquil were not a judgemental group of people, and Hawke had always appreciated that about them, but that knowledge had done little to make the conversation easier.

Fenris studied it for a moment. “It’s a saartoh nahrappan,” he said, walking closer and holding out his hand for it, “but I’ve never seen one shaped like this before.” 

It was indeed. The Arishok’s time in Kirkwall had been terrible for both Kirkwall and him, but they did have the Qunari to think for the popularization of a new brand of sex toys over the last five years. Hawke couldn’t remember how they’d ever done without.

Hawke surrendered the toy willingly, knowing she’d get it back once Fenris had satisfied his curiosity about it. 

They’d used saartoh nahrappans before. Isabela and Hawke had both used them on each other and on Fenris. That had quite the collection back at home. They’d needed to start small; after all, when they’d finally consummated their ménage à troi, Fenris hadn’t been anally penetrated in a decade, and he’d laughed off Isabela’s claims that you never forget how to take a dick. (“Don’t be so sure,” he’d said. “My capacity to forget things seems to far exceed that of anyone else I’ve ever met.”) So they’d begun with plugs and then with very small saartoh nahrappans, and slowed worked their way up to a normal elven girth, which Fenris seemed to find quite satisfying. 

Fenris turned it over in his hands a few times, ran a finger along the veins, and thumbed the shorter nub. “What is this piece for?” he asked Hawke. 

“Me,” Hawke said. 

Fenris looked at her for a moment, and then raised his eyebrows. “So it goes inside of us both?” he asked. 

“Correct,” Hawke said. She held out her hand. “And there’s one more thing...” 

When Fenris handed the saartoh nahrappan back to Hawke, Hawke snapped her fingers, and a very weak electric rune activated, sending a vibration through the toy. 

Fenris reached out and touched it gingerly. He gulped, and Hawke wasn’t certain whether it was from excitement or apprehension. 

“We don’t have to use that feature, if you don’t want to--” 

“I do want to,” Fenris said. He seldom interrupted, so Hawke could sense his certainty. 

“So you two get to have fun with that and I’m left out?” Isabela pouted. 

“Left out?” Hawke echoed. “Not hardly. You and Fenris already have plans. Look on the bright side: happy men have very enthusiastic tongues, in my experience.” 

“Hm...” Isabela said, eyeing Fenris. She nodded, satisfied with this arrangement for now, and grabbed Fenris by the shoulder and led him the rest of the way to the bed. 

They all three undressed themselves. They were in the mood to cut right to the fun part, and it was faster this way. They all flung their clothes into the same pile in the corner of the room, and then Isabela backed onto the bed, bent her legs at the knees, and spread them wide to give Fenris the easiest access to her wet cunt. 

Hawke put a hand on Fenris’ muscled back to guide him down as he bent over the bed at the waist. The bed was just a bit too short for this to be an entirely comfortable fit, but he leaned in and managed to find a position where he could hold his balance without overexerting himself, and his ass was bare to Hawke and ready for her. 

Fenris had been keeping himself clean as much as possible, ever since they’d started pegging him on a regular basis. It seemed like an unnecessary routine to Hawke, but Fenris had dismissed her concerns. Most of it, he said, was an old habit. He just had to get back into it. It didn’t seem to bother him, so Hawke had stopped pushing the issue and started enjoying it. 

Hawke had brought along lubricant to go with the toy, and whether it was muscle memory as Isabela claimed or simply a natural talent for getting fucked, Fenris didn’t need much preparation. Hawke applied the lubricant liberally to his end of the toy, and she was confident that that was all he’d need to take it. 

Hawke didn’t need to lubricate her own end. The sight of Isabela spread wide on the bed and Fenris bending over to please her got Hawke wet even before Fenris’ tongue touched Isabela’s dripping cunt. 

Isabela’s breath hitched at the pleasure of the first brief flick of Fenris’ tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut and her toes curled. Hawke’s pussy pulsed with need at the sight, so she slipped her new toy inside of herself and approached Fenris. 

She put a hand on Fenris’ back, rubbing slightly to help him relax and take what was coming. 

Fenris was stretch before Hawke for her to admire, from the smooth hands that gripped Isabela’s thighs as she writhed beneath him to his silky white hair, and then his muscular back. He didn’t have to work out, now that he was a free man, but he said that he liked it; that he’d liked it even as a slave, at least when he was allowed to do it on his own and not with a trainer or a taskmaster. Hawke certainly didn’t object, when it kept his body so strong and firm. 

She placed the tip of the saartoh nahrappan inside Fenris, and she watched the muscles in his ass move as he tensed for just a moment, then relaxed again and focused his attentions on Isabela. 

Hawke pushed in, slowly but firmly guiding her new cock inside of Fenris until it would go no further, and she was so close to him that their bare legs were touching. 

Hawke snapped her fingers. 

The saartoh nahrappan began to vibrate, and Fenris let out a howl of pleasure before venting it into series of hungry sucks on Isabela’s clit. 

Hawke had to squeeze a little to keep the saartoh nahrappan inside of her, but she found that she didn’t mind doing so. It kept her focused on the sensations in her own pussy, and being tight around the toy just made the pleasure all the more intense. 

Isabela leaned back and moaned. Hawke had to admit, she liked this view of Isabela, with her tits in the air, her hair tousled from tossing her head around on the pillows in pleasure, and her hands with their long, delicate fingers entangled in the golden comforter of their hotel bed. Sweat running down her skin, just like it was running down Fenris’. 

Hawke pulled her hips back, and she fucked Fenris. She fucked him long and hard and in all the ways that she knew he liked, and she delighted in the fact that as she did, he would grunt into Isabela, or suck on her to hide his moan. When Hawke slowed, Fenris licked Isabela slowly, appeasingly, as if he were begging Hawke for more on Isabela’s body. 

She gave him more, and she basked in the feeling that her pleasure was controlling Fenris’, which controlled Isabela’s. They were all connected even when they weren’t touching. Isabela’s eyes stared at Hawke’s tits, which bounced as she fucked Fenris behind. 

Hawke smiled at Isabela. 

Isabela smiled back for just a moment before tensed and came into Fenris’ mouth with three short whimpers and a satisfied sigh. 

Hawke used long, slow strokes on Fenris, hitting his prostate with every thrust to bring him closer and closer to his orgasm. She missed her mark only once, when her own orgasm distracted her and left her momentarily weak in the knees, but the missed thrust just seemed to make Fenris’ body anticipate the pleasure all the more. When she thrust into Fenris again, Fenris thrust his hips into the mattress and came all over the blanket. 

Hawke snapped her fingers, and the toy stopped vibrating. Without removing it from her body, she grabbed Fenris’ shoulders and nudged for him to turn around. He did so, and Hawke stuck her tongue out and licked Isabela’s juices off his chin. 

Isabela was at the edge of the bed as quick as lightning, looking expectant. 

Who was Hawke to deny her? 

Hawke let Isabela pull her down for a kiss, and Isabela tasted her own juices on Hawke’s mouth. When they pulled away, Isabela slipped a hand between Hawke’s legs and pulled the saartoh nahrappan out of Hawke, and brought the end of it that was covered in Hawke’s juices to her own lips and sucked. 

Fenris watched all of this with a smile on his face. “It’s a good thing I didn’t have Isabela teach me how to read,” Fenris said. “I don’t think I’d ever have learned.” 

“Or,” Isabela said, pulling the saartoh nahrappan away from her lips and putting it down on the bed, “you’d have learned faster, because of the extra incentive.” 

“Tell yourself that if you’d like,” Fenris said, right before a long yawn split his jaw. 

Isabela giggled, and crawled back toward the pillows. “S-L-E-E-P. That’s what I think I should do now.” 

Fenris mouthed the letter sounds almost silently, then said, “Yes. I agree,” and followed her. 

“It’s been a long journey,” Hawke agreed. 

They crawled beneath the covers and napped. They'd need their energy for another round later.


End file.
